


Seeing her for the first time, again

by culturevampire



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturevampire/pseuds/culturevampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kommissar promised her wife she'd be there when she got out of surgery. She definitely wasn't expecting Beca to be so... loopy. And, on top of that, Beca doesn't remember Kommissar!</p><p>Based on the YouTube video, "Seeing her for the first time again," which you can view at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqebEymqFS8. Inspired by a Tumblr prompt which I lost- it might not even be in this Fandom, but where ever you are, I read your prompt, and this is what occurred. </p><p>Not quite sure where the leprechauns came from though '\_('~')_/`</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing her for the first time, again

Luisa sighed and stretched, her back complaining from hours of waiting in an inhospitable hospital chair. Beca had just had minor surgery, and had begged for her wife to be there when she woke up. Luisa had already been planning on coming, but the puppy dog eyes and the trembling lower lip had convinced her to stay at the hospital from the time she dropped Beca off until the time they moved her out of recovery.

A quiet voice called, “Mitchell-Amsel?” A nurse with a clipboard stood in the doorway, looking around the room.

Luisa stood gracefully, answering, “Yes?”

“I’m Nurse Kathy. Your wife is out of recovery; if you follow me, I will lead you to her room.” The nurse smiled tiredly, and Luisa said, “Thank you” before gathering her belongings and following.

Walking side by side, Nurse Kathy started giving Luisa some background information. “Dr. Neflin says the surgery went well; he’ll be in to speak with you both in a short time. He asked me to let you know that your wife’s reaction to the sedation is a bit… unusual.”

Luisa felt some alarm; “What do you mean by unusual? Is she having a reaction? Has she woken up?”

The nurse quickly reassured her. “There are no negative effects. She just isn’t as lucid as we would expect her to be by now. Her body is most likely metabolizing the anesthetic slowly.”

Luisa nodded. “What should I expect from her? If she isn’t lucid, is she talking? Is she making sense?”

Nurse Kathy cracked a legitimate smile at this. “Oh she’s making plenty of sense. She’s mostly curious about the people around her right now. One orderly asked her if she’d like some crackers and she tried to order a hamburger.”

Chuckling, Luisa shook her head. “This should be interesting, then.”

“All you have to do,” the nurse said, stopping outside of a closed doorway, “Is to get her to eat some of those crackers. She needs some food, and she’s been getting very easily distracted. Just keep offering her crackers, sound good?”

Luisa smiled, accepting the packages of crackers Nurse Kathy held out to her. “I think I can manage that. Thank you.”

The nurse held the door open for Luisa, and replied, “Good luck, she’s been kind of feisty.”

Luisa rolled her eyes. “I expected as much.”

Luisa entered the room to find Beca lying on a bed. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even, so the German woman assumed she was asleep. She quietly carried a chair over to the bed and sat down close to Beca. When she looked back, the brunette was squinting at her.

“Who’re you?” Beca mumbled. “Where’s my  hamburger.” The brunette tried to roll away, but the bed rails stopped her from getting too far. Luisa smirked. Beca was completely out of it. She remembered Nurse Kathy’s instructions and opened a package of crackers, holding them out to Beca. She then quickly got her phone out, setting it to record and placing it on the nightstand. Beca wouldn’t believe her otherwise, she reasoned.

“No hamburgers here, Liebling. But I have these.”

Beca squinted at the square in Luisa’s hand, reaching for it with a great amount of effort. She stared at it for a moment before Luisa prompted, “Eat the cracker, Beca.”

Beca slowly put the cracker in her mouth and chewed with excruciating effort. She grumbled around the cracker, “I need some medicine”

“They’re bringing you some right now,” Luisa answered soothingly, although she had no idea if that was true or not.

“Oh my mouth, oww.” Beca whined. She shifted in the bed. “Can we sit up at all?”

“In a minute, I’ll see if they’ll lift you up.” Luisa replied, deciding to go with the idea that the doctor would be there ‘soon.’ Beca finished her cracker, and turned her head, looking at Luisa with one eye, the other squinted shut as if seeing a bright light.

“Did the doctor send you?” Beca asked, speaking slowly. “Man, you are eye candy.” Still squinting, Beca waited for a response.

Luisa tried to keep herself from laughing, but couldn’t quite manage it. Beca tilted her head, watching Luisa laugh, before gesturing towards the blonde.

“WOAH,” Beca said loudly.

Luisa startled, thinking something had happened. “What?” she asked, concerned.

“You might be the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen.” Beca shut her eyes for a moment, before trying her best to open both at one time and look at Luisa. “Are you a model?”

Luisa grinned. “No, I’m going to be right here with you, you eat the cracker.” She handed Beca another cracker. The brunette chewed on it thoughtfully for a moment, side eyeing Luisa the whole time.

She finished the cracker and continued her investigation into the stranger by her bedside. “Who are you? What’s your name?”

Luisa was getting a little exasperated, and suspicious that Beca was playing a game. “My name’s… I’m your wife.”

Beca’s eyes widen comically, and she sputtered, “You’re MY wife?”

“Ja,” Luisa said, trying to hand Beca another cracker.

The brunette took it and shoved it in her mouth before mumbling, “Holy shit.” Beca looked back at Luisa, staring hard at her face.

“Dang.” Beca exclaimed, before letting out a big breath; “Hooo. How long?”

Luisa shoved another cracker at Beca, hoping the food would help give her some clearer thoughts. “You’re just waking up, Beca- eat the cracker.”

“Do we have children?” Beca asked wonderingly, waving the cracker around aimlessly.

Luisa laughed happily. She and Beca had just been discussing having children, but had decided to wait. “Not yet.”

Beca nodded sagely, and continued on her path to discovery. “Woah, man. Man, have we kissed yet?” Luisa rolled her eyes. Even under the influence of hospital grade drugs, Beca only had one thing on her mind.

“Keep eating your cracker.” She reminded the brunette, gently guiding the half-eaten cracker to Beca’s mouth.

“Oh, it’s hard, baby, it’s hard,” Beca said pathetically. Her voice suddenly sharpened, and she asked, “Do we call each other baby? How long have we been married?”

“A long, long time.” Luisa answered, thinking back to their wedding five years ago fondly.

Beca’s hands moved to cover her face. She said in an overwhelmingly happy voice, “Oh my god, I hit the jackpot!”

Luisa tried not to be suckered in by Beca’s adorable flattery. She sighed, handing the brunette another saltine, and saying, “Eat your cracker.”

“Man. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Beca said before taking a bite of her cracker. She chewed and swallowed before looking back at Luisa eagerly. “Let me see your face.” Beca reached out and gently touched Luisa’s chin. The blonde woman tipped her head, placing a quick kiss to Beca’s palm. The brunette grinned loopily. “Woah, your teeth are perfect!” Suddenly looking sly, Beca motioned her hand in a circle. “Turn around for a minute.”

Luisa smacked Beca’s hand back down, laughing at her leering wife. “No! Eat your cracker.”

Beca obediently took the cracker, crunching on it and studying Luisa all the while.

“We’re married?!” Beca’s voice was incredulous. Luisa couldn’t help laughing at the awe on her wife’s beautiful face. “Wooow.” Beca sighed happily, before looking at Luisa’s left hand. “Did I give you that ring? Man I must have been really liking you.”

Luisa held her hand up to show Beca the ring on her finger, before reaching inside her pocket.

“I have your ring right here, darling. They match, see? Give me your hand- no, the other hand.” Luisa gently placed the ring on Beca’s finger, sliding it into place. “There. You had me keep it safe for you. Do you believe me now?”

Beca was holding her hand inches away from her face, humming ‘Here comes the bride.’ She dropped her hand on the blanket, giving Luisa a dopey grin.

“Man, I’m the luckiest person alive.” Beca said goofily. “How did I ever get so lucky?”

Luisa reached down to hold her wife’s hand, matching wedding bands glinting up at her. “I ask myself that same question every day. When I ask you, ‘How did we get so lucky?’ do you know what you usually say?”

Face deadly serious, Beca answered, “Leprechauns.”

Luisa burst out laughing. Beca watched her, looking as if she had seen the sun for the first time.

“That was cute, maus, but no. You tell me, ‘It isn’t luck, it’s fate.’ And then you tell me we should play the lottery, just in case you’re wrong.”

Beca smiled toothily, and said, “I’m a cutie pie, huh?”

Luisa rolled her eyes. “I certainly think so. Now, eat another cracker. The doctor will be here soon.”

Beca took the cracker, crunching a bite out of it, and mumbled, “He better have my hamburger.”

“This is totally going on YouTube,” Luisa muttered reaching for her camera.

Beca continued obliviously eating her cracker, singing, “I’m a little leprechaun dressed in green, the tiniest man you’ve ever seen, if you ever catch me so it’s told, I’ll give you my big pot of gold!”

“You’ve already given me gold today, maus,” Luisa said, laughing at her wife’s continued antics.

“Oh yeah?” Beca asked, reaching for another cracker.

“Ja,” Luisa said, watching the video on her phone and stifling her laughter. “Pure gold.”

 

 

Notes:

St.Patrick's day song I'm a Little Leprechaun: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSJsP_EBhR4 

 

 


End file.
